Our Lovely Magnae
by rizahasdiana
Summary: [REPUBLISH] Kami semua menyayangimu, dan kami akan menjagamu sekuat tenaga kami. Cepatlah sembuh magnae.BROTHERSHIP/FAMILY
1. PROLOG

**Title : Our Lovely Magnae**

**Rate : K**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Super Junior member and other cast**

**Sumarry : Kami semua menyayangimu, dan kami akan menjagamu sekuat tenaga kami. Cepatlah sembuh magnae..**

**Warning : Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon maklum jika gagal **o(╥﹏╥)o**. **

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca yang mendung diluar sana sama seperti keadaan yang melanda keluarga besar itu.

Sang magnae atau yang biasa disebut dengan adik yang paling kecil dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Demam tinggi yang dialaminya belum turun juga, demam yang sudah dideritanya selama dua hari belakangan ini.

Lemah memang itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi tubuh dari sang magnae itu. Tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan, tidak boleh terlalu berpikir macam-macam, dan hal-hal yang akan membuat kondisi tubuhnya drop seperti sekarang.

Cho kyuhyun itulah namanya…


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Our Lovely Magnae**

**Rate : K**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Super Junior member -minus Kibum, Hangeng, Kangin dan Heechul- and other cast**

**Sumarry : Kami semua menyayangimu, dan kami akan menjagamu sekuat tenaga kami. Cepatlah sembuh magnae..**

**Warning : Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon maklum jika gagal **o(╥﹏╥)o**. **

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca yang mendung diluar sana sama seperti keadaan yang melanda keluarga besar itu.

Sang magnae atau yang biasa disebut dengan adik yang paling kecil dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Demam tinggi yang dialaminya belum turun juga, demam yang sudah dideritanya selama dua hari belakangan ini.

Lemah memang itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi tubuh dari sang magnae itu. Tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan, tidak boleh terlalu berpikir macam-macam, dan hal-hal yang akan membuat kondisi tubuhnya drop seperti sekarang.

Cho kyuhyun itulah namanya…

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Boyband yang satu ini sangat digemari diberbagai negara. Hal ini dimulai semenjak lagu mereka yang berjudul Sorry-Sorry melejit. Tak heran jika jadwal mereka menjadi sangat padat. Apalagi mereka baru saja mengeluarkan album kelima mereka yang berjudul Mr. Simple. Mereka harus promosi diberbagai acara TV, mengikuti konser-konser yang diadakan diluar negeri seperti misalnya SM TOWN, Super Show 4, MAMA dll. Tidak hanya itu disela-sela jadwal mereka yang seharusnya kosong, harus diisi untuk menjadi MC diradio, main film, drama musical dan lain sebagainya. Mengingat jadwal mereka yang luar biasa padatnya pastinya membuat tubuh yang lemah itu mudah kelelahan.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Sakit…

Kenapa sesak sekali… hah

Ya tuhan… kenapa ini?

Apa penyakit itu kambuh lagi?

Kumohon jangan sekarang.. aku masih harus menyanyi sebentar lagi…

Kulihat Leeteuk hyung berjalan tak jauh dari tempatku bersandar sekarang. Tidak, Leeteuk hyung tidak boleh tahu keadaanku sekarang. Tidak ada satupun yang boleh mengetahuinya, bisa-bisa mereka akan melarangku untuk naik keatas panggung setelah ini. Aku harus bertahan. Aku harus bertahan untuk para sparkyu dan ELF ini yang menunggu kami. Seperti yang bisa kalian liat mereka sudah menunggu kami diluar sana. Bertahanlah Cho Kyuhyun, kau pasti bisa.

"Kyu, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung menghampiriku.

"Ya hyung, aku tidak apa-apa hyung" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa kyu? Mukamu sedikit pucat dan kau berkeringat begitu" khawatir Leeteuk hyung

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa hyung. Mungkin hanya karena hawa disini yang panas hyung" yakinku

"hah… baiklah. Jika kamu merasa tidak enak badan segera katakan pada kami. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit lagi, kyu. Jangan memaksakan diri" Jelas Leeteuk hyung panjang lebar

"Aku tahu hyung" ucapku pelan –_tapi aku tidak bisa melihat para ELF diluar sana kecewa hanya karena aku_-

"Baiklah, hyung akan ke ruang tunggu untuk mengecek member lain" ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil berlalu pergi

"Maafkan aku hyung, kali ini aku tidak akan mendengarkan nasehatmu' lirihku

**KYUHYUN POV END**

Seperti yang kalian lihat bagaimana keras kepala evil magnae itu. Dia tidak akan dengan mudahnya menyerah dan menuruti nasehat hyung-hyungnya jika ia sendiri telah memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Salah satu yang membuat beda dari magnae satu ini adalah sifatnya yang selalu memendam semua masalah sendiri, menyimpan rapat-rapat semua masalah yang dihadapinya, dan menghadapinya sendiri. .

Baiklah kita hentikan ocehan dari author yang mulai melantur ini. Kita lanjutkan ke cerita.

.

.

Para member Super Junior sudah mulai bersiap-siap naik ke atas panggung. Hari ini mereka akan membawakan 2 lagu diacara ini yaitu Mr Simple dan Acha. Lantunan lagu dari Mr Simple mulai terdengar. Mereka membawakan lagu ini dengan baik, meskipun member lain mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh saat magnae mereka menyanyi dan dance. Tidak biasanya magnae mereka itu bisa melakukan begitu banyak kesalahan. Banyak not-not yang seharusya bisa ia capai dengan mudah tapi ia tidak bisa mencapainya.

Lagu kedua mulai terdengar. Member yang lain mulai menyadari bahwa magnae mereka memaksakan diri untuk tampil tanpa menghiraukan kondisi badannya yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Meraka mulai menutupinya sambil tetap mengawasi magnae mereka itu. Berjaga-jaga apabila ia tidak kuat lagi.

_[All] Gyeolgug neon acha neon achahage doelgeol kkog acha ([Yesung] woah~)  
[Kyuhyun] imi ttae neuj-eo ([Yesung] ttae neuj-eo)  
[All] Jakkuman apa nan apa wae moleuna  
[Yesung] o michyeo na jichyeo nege gadhyeo  
[All] Gyeolgug neon acha neon acha kkog acha ([Yesung] oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
[Kyuhyun] wae neo hanaman moleuni  
[All] Nae sum-i gappa tto gappa  
[Ryeowook] dol-a seo jima meol-eojyeo gaji mala  
[All] Gyeolgug neon acha neon acha kkog acha  
[Kyuhyun] Tteonaji mala_

BRUUKKKK

"KYUHYUUUNNN"

Tubuh itu hampir saja jatuh kelantai, jika tidak ada tangan kekar yang menopangnya dari belakang.

Siwon.

Seperti biasa namja kuda yang sudah dianggap bodyguard oleh para ELF itulah yang menopang tubuh ringkih yang hampir saja mencium tanah mulai terjadi diantara para penonton terutama ELF dan Sparkyu. Melihat idola mereka yang jatuh ditengah-tengah performa tidak ayal membuat mereka cemas. Mereka tahu bahwa sang magnae itu sudah tampak pucat saat ia mulai naik ke atas panggung untuk perform. Dan apa yang mereka takutkan pun terjadi.

* * *

Keadaan diruang tunggu yang bertuliskan"SUPER JUNIOR" itupun tampak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Jika biasanya sebelum performa mereka yang akan tampil itu dirias dan melakukan hal-hal lain seperti makan, tidur, main game dll. Kali ini jauh berbeda, tampak disofa hitam panjang itu sang magnae Kyuhyun sedang tergolek lemah dengan berselimutkan jaket tebal -yang biasanya digunakan dalam musim dingin milik Siwon-, sedang diperiksa oleh usia -dokter- yang dipanggil khusus oleh pihak staff yang ada disana.

Terlihat pula wajah-wajah khawatir dari member Super Junior yang lain. Mereka kecewa dengan diri sendiri, kenapa mereka tidak dapat menjaga magnae mereka dengan baik? Kenapa kejadian seperti ini harus terjadi. Saat mereka merenung menyesali perbuatan mereka...

"Bagaimana keadaannya usia?" ujar Leeteuk dengan wajah panik sambil memandangi wajah magnae yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja Jungsoo_-shi _hanya demam ringan yang dalam beberapa hari akan segera sembuh, hanya saja Kyuhyun-shi sepertinya kelelahan dan kurang tidur dan hal itu tidak baik untuk kondisinya yang sekarang. Tolong perhatikan waktu tidurnya dan usahakan agar ia tidak terlalu lelah walaupun saya tahu kalian benar-benar sibuk" ujar Usia tersebut

"Nde, usia. Akan kami usahakan. Terima kasih sebelumnya" ujar Leeteuk

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ucap usia.

"Mari saya antar" ujar Sungmin mengantar usia tersebut sampai pintu masuk ruang tunggu itu.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita kosongkan saja jadwal kyuhyun untuk beberapa hari ini. Lagipula kita sudah sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi wajar bukan kita meminta cuti untuk beberapa hari?" usul Yesung dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah pada magnaenya itu.

"Nde hyung, aku setuju dengan usul Yesung hyung. Karena kita terlalu fokus untuk tampil yang terbaik didepan ELF, kita jadi lupa untuk memperhatikan kesehatan kyuhyun. Padahal kita tahu bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya setelah kejadian itu, hyung" ujar Ryeowook yang sudah menampakkan bulir-bulir air mata dipipinya tanda bahwa ia menangis.

Sungmin yang berada tepat disebelahnya itupun segera memeluknya untuk menenagkannya sambil membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat.

"Hahh... kurasa kalian benar. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membicarakannya dengan manajer hyung. Kalian tunggulah disini dan tolong jaga Kyuhyunnie" ujar Leeteuk sebelum keluar dari ruang tunggu Super junior itu

"Nde hyung" ujar mereka serempak

Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya melihat magnaenya itu dari jauh pun mulai mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sampai sekarang tidak sadarkan diri.  
Sambil mengusap pelan rambut caramel Kyuhyun ia membisikkan kata-kata...

'Kyunnie, maafkan hyung. Maafkan hyung yang tidak bisa menjagamu. Harusnya hyung lebih sering memperhatikanmu dan menjagamu. Jika kamu sudah sadar nanti hyung janji. Hyung akan lebih sering memperhatikan dan menjagamu' janji Siwon

"ugghhh..." terdengar lenguhan lirih dari Kyuhyun. Terlihat ia mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Hyung-hyung yang ada disekitarnya pun sangat senang akhirnya magnae kesayangan mereka pun bangun juga dari tidurnya yang -lumayan- lama.

"hyung... " lirih Kyuhyun sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Hyung-hyunnya yang tersebar dipenjuru ruangan itupun mulai mendekati Kyuhyun. Cemas dan lelahlah yang terlukis di wajah mereka. Cemas akan kondisi Kyuhyun dan lelah akan semua jadwal yang ada.

"Nde, kyu. Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Apakah ada yang sakit?" ujar Eunhyuk menatap lekat sang magnae.

"Ani hyung... Apa... Apa... Apa aku merepotkan kalian lagi?" lirih Kyuhyun tak berani menatap wajah hyung-hyungnya.

Semua yang ada disitu pun terkejut. Bagaimana bisa magnae ini bilang seperti itu? Apakah itu wajar untuk dibicarakan orang yang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya?

"Ani, kyu! Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu? Itu sama sekali tidak benar! Kamu tidak pernah merepotkan kami,kyu! Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi" Ujar Donghae dengan sedikit emosi

"Apa yang dikatakan hae itu benar, kyu. Dan sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu, jangan pikirkan apapun selama kamu beristirahat." ujar Sungmin yang diikuti anggukan kepala para hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Ya, kyu. Sungmin benar. Kamu baru saja bangun dan sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Itu tandanya kamu berpikir terlalu keras. Dan jangan lupakan kata-kata dokter waktu terakhir kali kamu sakit. Kamu tidak boleh berpikir terlalu keras, hal itu tidak baik untuk kondisimu. Tidurlah,kyu" nasehat Yesung

"Nde, hyung. Maafkan aku" ujar lirih Kyuhyun. Bisa terlihat matanya yang sudah mulai terpejam menuruti keiinginan hyung-hyungnya itu. Dan Siwon yang berada disebelahnya pun mulai mengusap rambut Kyuhyun pelan untuk mengantarnya tidur.

"Apa kyu sudah bangun?" terdengar suara yang berasal dari belakang mereka.

Leeteuk, ternyata ialah yang bertanya. Ternyata ia sudah kembali setelah berbicara pada manajer hyung.

"Ya hyung, kyu baru saja sadar tapi ia tidur lagi" jawab Ryeowook

"humm.. Kalau begitu kalian keluarlah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian" ujar Leeteuk sebelum beranjak keluar. Meninggalkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya dalam keadaan kebingungan.

**TBC?**

* * *

apa yang sebenarnya mau dibicarakan Leeteuk?

Saya rasa ini akan jadi 2 chap atau 3 chap saja~~~

FB : Cho Sangmi

Twitter : rizahasdiana

Maaf baru bisa update T^T

Tapi saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini sampai akhir kok^^ dan saya minta maaf sekali lagi, saya tidak bermaksud republish ff ini untuk sekadar mencari viewers saja. Tapi karena saya dari dulu sangat suka ff brothership dan sangat ingin membuat ff brothership sendiri. Karena dari beberapa ff yang saya baca kadang akhirannya itu tidak seperti yang saya bayangkan. Karena itu saya ingin membuat cerita yang ada dibayangan saya... hehehehe *alasanapaini*

Dan karena waktu saya bisa dibilang tidak ada karena saya sekolah farmasi yang sekolahnya itu dari pagi sampai sore jadi updatenya sering yang pendek-pendek.. saya minta maaf juga untuk yang satu ini o(╥﹏╥)o**. **

Karena banyak yang meminta updatenya agak panjang jadi saya putuskan untu update 1 fanfict seminggu sekali~^^

dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang review ff ini~ maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu..

semakin banyak kalian review dan tidak jadi silent reader, mungkin saya akan semakin cepat updatenya :p


End file.
